The present invention relates generally to accessories for computer word processing equipment, and more particularly to means for storing and displaying computer software key guides for use in conjunction with the control function keys of the computer keyboards.
With the proliferation of a broad range of computer software programs provided by independent sources in conjunction with modern computer technology is the problem of dealing with the key guides supplied by each computer software manufacturer to instruct the user in the operation of the software. Modern computer keyboards are provided with a plurality of control function keys which are most popularly oriented in a row positioned directly above the normal keyboard keys. The key guides for each software program are generally provided in an elongated strip which may be loosely laid atop the keyboard adjacent these control function keys. These key guides provide directions to the user indicating the particular function within the software logic which each of the keyboard control function keys command. For users utilizing more than on software program, storing, retrieving and positioning these loose key guides becomes burdensome at best. Additionally, normal wear and tear associated with interchanging key guides on a daily bases quickly abuses the physical integrity of these key guides.
Alternately, some software manufacturers provide the key guide in the form of a plurality of rectangularly shaped adhesive sheets or patches sized to be adhered one each atop the control function keys on the keyboard. The problem with such a guide is that only one software program with identified function keys may be used.
IBM Technical Disclosure Bulletin, Vol. 26 No. 7A, December 1983, discloses a label bar to be inserted between the rows of keys and which includes a function identifier on one side. The triangular label bar is designed to fit between the keys and below the surface of the keys. A problem with this type of guide is that only one software function key guide may be applied to each bar, furthermore, such bars are not applicable to all types of keyboards.
IBM Technical Disclosure Bulletin, Vol. 26 No. 7B, December 1983, discloses a label mechanism which utilizes triangular bars situated between the rows of keys and are connected at their ends to a mechanism for rotating the bars. A problem with this type of system is that the mechanism must be installed in the keyboard or is otherwise bulky and awkward.